


Pizzazzful Promposal

by PrincessPlantasaurus



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Prom, Promposal, kids are 14 here so 3 years into the future?, minor spoilers for s3e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPlantasaurus/pseuds/PrincessPlantasaurus
Summary: With the gang gathered round to witness Lena's promposal (for 8th grade prom), Violet takes Huey aside for a serious question.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Pizzazzful Promposal

“YES!” came Webby’s high pitched squeal as she jumped, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck and pulling herself up off the ground in the pure excitement of the hug.

Violet and the triplets looked on from a few feet away, reactions ranging from Violet’s soft smile and gentle applause to Dewey jumping up and down, fists in the air, crying “WOOHOO! ALRIGHT! BEST PROMPOSAL EVER!” Huey and Louie fell somewhere in the middle.

“I don’t mind being home schooled most of the time, but I do kinda wish we had the chance to do a promposal. Seems like a fun kind of scheme.” Louie admitted.

“Wait a minute,” Dewey gasped, almost as if it were all one word. “Violet’s in the 8th grade, too! She’s having a prom! Violet! Let us plan your promposal!”

Violet smiled warmly, letting the boys down as easily as possible. “As much as I would adore your unique brand of adventure involved with such a momentous occasion, perhaps that’s best left for high school prom. I already have something planned for this one.”

“Aw man,” Dewey whined.

Louie shrugged “Your loss.”

As the boys began to walk away, Huey’s breath audibly hitched as he felt his arm tug, Violet having grabbed hold of his hand.

“Would you mind staying behind for just a moment, Hubert?” she asked as he turned around to face her. He nodded, urging her to go on. She dropped his hand, and he did his best to hide any look of disappointment. “I hope there’s no hard feelings about me having turned your brother’s offer to help down.”

“Of course not.” Huey assured her. “Knowing our family, we probably would’ve accidentally set a monster or some kind of curse off on your date. And while it’s not too out of the box for your daily life, I don’t think it’s the kind of impression you’d want to be making.”

Violet nodding in understanding, before confessing. “In all honesty, it had less to do with that, and more to do with my plans to ask…”

With a gasp, Huey interrupted “One of us?”

“Well, one of you, in specific.”

“I figured that much was inferred.” Huey smirked. The smirk fell, however, as he looked over his shoulder, then back to Violet. “Dewey’s still over there. I could go get him if you wanted.”

“Dewford?”

“Well, yeah. If you’re looking for a prom date he’s...kinda perfect!” Huey did his best to rationalize. “He’s the life of the party. He knows a lot of cool dance moves. He’d probably spend more time on his hair than you would…”

“As fun as Dewford would be to have at a school dance function, I was kind of hoping I could procure a date that’s a tad more…” she paused, searching for the right wording “...intellectual.”

“Then Louie’s not much better. He’s street-smart. He’s people smart. But he’s not exactly book smart.”

“I wasn’t planning on asking Llewellyn either.”

Huey looked confused. “You weren’t? But then...that means….I’m the only one left?”

Violet nodded. “Who better to bring as a date than my fellow Senior Woodchuck?”

Huey was starting to feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his throat feeling a little tighter as he awkwardly chuckled “Maybe someone who’s NOT such a huge nerd?”

Eyebrows furrowing, Violet’s volume dropped considerably as she probed. “Hubert, do you not want to be my date?”

“What?!?” Huey gasped, shaking his head. “No, no, of course I do! I just thought that maybe you...could...you know...do better. I don’t want you to feel like you’re settling or that you made the wrong choice.”

“There’s no ‘wrong choice’.” she attempted to explain to him, though she paused, momentarily. Afraid of being too open. Of admitting too much. She’d never really voiced this before, let alone to him. “You were my only choice.”

Hand flying over his heart, Huey let out a soft “I was?”

“My bond with you is different than my bond with my other friends. Stronger, somehow. And not just because we’re both Senior Woodchucks.” Violet cracked a rare goofy smile as she added “Though I do think that aided the process.”

Huey’s whole expression softened, as he confessed “If you’re implying what I think...what I _hope_ you are...I’ve, uh, also felt a similar, strong bond. Since you got Senior Woodchuck.”

“You mean when you left me to die?”

“Vi…”

“It’s called a joke, Hubert. I’m joking.”

“Well I’m being very serious!” he countered, before his face melted into something smaller, and warmer, as he offered “And I would very much like to take you to your prom, if you’re still offering.”

“I am.” she assured him, nodding, slipping her hand into his, giving it a soft squeeze.

In some nearby bushes, Louie whined “Wait, that’s it? Where’s the pizzazz?!?”

“I tried to encourage some ‘pizzazz’” Lena put airquotes around the word “But she insisted that the direct approach was more her speed.”

“What a waste of a promposal!” Dewey threw his head back in annoyance.

“I think it was sweet!” Webby cooed, “Not as big and romantic as Lena’s ask, but…”

Cheeks flushing, Lena chided “I have a reputation to keep up here, Pink.”

“Reputation as the BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER!” Webby squealed.

“Shhh,” Louie hushed “They’ll hear you, and then they’ll know we’ve been spying on the world’s lamest promposal!”

“Should we tell them we’ve known they were there the entire time?” Huey questioned.

Violet shook her head “I’m sure they’ll figure it out on their own eventually.”


End file.
